


Bus ride

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Orgasm, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: "We have half an hour to kill till we get home, and you look so good today. And so cute. I really had a hard time to hold back, I wanted to screw you so bad when we were with our friends. I really could do with an orgasm right now. So can you please shove your hand in my pants and get me off? Please? Pretty please?" David whispers into Matteo's ear.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bus ride

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. This is a day late. Sorry for that.

  
Matteo startles when David suddenly climbs in his lap and starts to kiss him. Not that he doesn't like to kiss him, but they're in public, on the bus, on their way home from an evening with Hanna and Jonas. They're sitting in the back, in the last row, can't hardly be seen by anyone but David intensifies the kiss by the minute and is now grinding down on one of Matteo's legs.

  
Matteo breaks the kiss, panting, and says:

  
"David? What are you doing? Are you insane? We're on the bus. Stop it!"

  
"God, you're such a spoil sport sometimes. We have half an hour to kill till we get home, and you look so good today. And so cute. I really had a hard time to hold back, I wanted to screw you so bad when we were with our friends. I really could do with an orgasm right now. So can you please shove your hand in my pants and get me off? Please? Pretty please?" David whispers into Matteo's ear.

  
"What???" Matteo's eyes widen at what he just heard. He can't believe David. "Are you serious?"

  
David stops kissing Matteo's neck up and down and looks him in the eye.

  
"Yes, sure. But if you really don't want to do it, I'll do it myself. Can you at least keep kissing me?"

  
David doesn't wait for Matteo to answer, he shoves one of his hands in his shorts, starts rubbing over himself, moans under his breath, puts his other hand on Matteo's neck and pulls him into a bruising kiss. David licks over Matteo's lips, bites down on his bottom lip in order to get Matteo to open his mouth. It doesn't take long till Matteo complies and David licks into his mouth, groaning.

  
David speeds up the movements of his hand, getting closer and closer to his climax. He isn't able to kiss Matteo properly anymore, he's just pressing his lips against Matteo's. David tries his best to silence his now constant moaning, but he's not so sure he's succeeding.

  
And than Matteo breaks the kiss again.

  
"David? Can you please stop for a second?"

  
"Fuck, Matteo. What do you want? I'm close." David complains but stops nevertheless.

  
"You're rubbing your hand over my dick too. And I'm getting hard. But i really don't want to cum here, in my pants. So can you please stop?"

  
"What? No! I really can't. I'm so close, I need to come. Otherwise I'll go insane. What if I shift a bit so that I don't touch you anymore? Would that work for you?" David offers.

  
"Yeah, I guess."

  
"Okay."

  
David slides a bit back on Matteo's legs to make more space between them. Than he starts to rub over himself again. He snakes his free arm around Matteo's neck, to stabilize himself and lets his mouth wander down to Matteo's collarbone. Once he arrived there, he starts to work on an impressive hickey.

  
Shortly after Matteo's voice comes again: "You know what?" he whispers, "you look so fucking hot when you masturbate. Your beautiful eyes, going even darker as they already are. Your pink cheeks, adorable. And your lips? Red and swollen, 'cause you bit them, looking so soft and kissable. The little drops of sweat on your nose and forehead? I just want to lick them up. Every time. And then, when you open your mouth to lick over your lips, just before you orgasm? I imagine that a lot when I'm jerking off. That sends me always over the edge."

  
Okay, and that's it. Hearing Matteo telling him all this makes David come hard. He clings desperately to Matteo while shivers are running up and down his body. Matteo wraps his arms around David to hold him upright. When David's orgasm finally subsides, he takes his hand out of his pants, kisses Matteo and slides down to sit beside him.

  
"Wow. That was hot." Matteo says. "Had fun with yourself? Next stop is ours. Are you able to walk alone or do you want a piggyback ride?"

  
"Asshole." David mutters, still breathing heavily. He stands up on slightly shaking legs and walks to the door to get off when the bus comes to a halt. David can hear Matteo giggling behind him when he steps out. 


End file.
